Días de primavera
by Xen Leo
Summary: El inicio de la primavera no fue tan cálido y acogedor como siempre. Entre las huellas de un engaño y un pronto adiós; tal vez nunca se pueda recuperar aquella parte perdida en los sollozos de una alma, aunque, uno nunca sabe cuándo puedes recibir un hola en el momento menos esperado de tu vida.
1. Adieu

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Adieu**

_"Siempre estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo" Aún recuerdo tus hermosas palabras que alguna vez dijiste en el pasado, simples pero llenas de sinceridad, en ese entonces, lo creí ciegamente; cegado en el amor que te tuve, lo creí._

Al igual que un tonto, creía tontamente en cada palabra que salían de tus bellos labios rosados, eran cautivadores y a la misma vez sofocantes, verdaderos y a la misma vez ocultados por una mentira. Fue en aquel tiempo que yo seguía siendo un niño ignorante del amor._ Niño_, esa palabra me queda perfecta.

Fue simple nuestra relación, adornada de la palabra "novios" supuse que lo nuestro era verdadero. Mas sólo tú me hiciste caer en un juego tonto. Tonto... Vagamente lo pronuncio, ciegamente lo vuelvo a repetir, ferozmente aquella palabra se oye en todo mi entorno. Bajo la tenue luz del sol, bajo las incesantes gotas caídas del cielo, suena… Tonto.

"¿Estás bien?" "Yo te cuidaré" "Confía en mí" Y nuevamente me engaño a mí mismo, anhelo que me lo vuelvas a repetir, no obstante esas palabras nunca más serán repetidas ni pronunciadas, aunque en mi cabeza aún deambula tu despedida.

Adiós. Fue la última palabra que pude oír de ti antes que me dejes abandonado a mi suerte, sin embargo no lo puedo olvidar.

Gente caminando de un lado a otro, ajetreada y estresada por la vida común que lleva en la gran ciudad, son pocas las personas que notan la presencia de alguien que pide a gritos ser ayudado, es ahí en donde me encuentro, parado y sin ningún rumbo fijo. Las angostas calles del centro de la ciudad al parecer quieren guiarme, detenido en la multitud de paraguas alzadas al cielo, soy el único sentenciado a la soledad, es ahí que me doy cuenta de lo tan duro que es crecer.

"¡Papá, quiero ser un entrenador como tú!"

En mi andar, aquella vocecilla acalla por completo mis pensamientos, la expresión alegre del padre es envidiable, pero aún más la del pequeño infante. "Quiero ser un Maestro Pokémon" Esas fueron mis tan perdurables palabras cuando yo apenas tenía los 10 años y hasta cierto punto de mi juventud lo fueron siendo; hasta ese día del inicio de la primavera.

Sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro, oculto en un pequeño alborcillo podrido por el tiempo. La escueta silueta de alguien rechazado es objeto de burla de la gente inconsciente de mi desdicha. Triste y real, es así de claro, claro como las gotas que chocan en mi rostro y a veces confundidas con mis lágrimas. Prometí no llorar más, no vale la pena, pero siguen cayendo, quisiera ver la noche y por fin dormirme, quisiera haber dicho no en su momento, quisiera alejarme por completo de esta soledad, impregnado de los sollozos de mi corazón, como todos los días después de su partida, el inicio de la primavera no fue tan cálida y acogedora para mí.

* * *

**Hace 16 días**

Era el primer día alegre después del frío invierno, el brote de las hermosas flores que decorarían toda esta estación era el admirar de los niños, entre ellos estaba yo, era simple mi felicidad y no podía pedir más, me agradaba mi vida; quizás en lo profesional no me iba tan bien, sin embargo el tener a esa persona a mi lado me bastaba. Llevábamos más de seis meses saliendo, aunque solo fueron unas cuantas semanas que estuvimos completamente juntos. No es fácil el trabajo de un entrenador y una coordinadora.

Tal vez el viajar a cuanta región desconocíamos haya sido el peor problema en nuestra relación. Quizá lo haya sido para ella, nunca lo entenderé, yo en cambio siempre quise estar a su lado, a veces la distancia entre nosotros no era excusa para mí. "Eres la única para mí" Fueron tantas veces que lo dije que apenas puedo contarlos. Creía que era la primera y la última que entraría en mi tonto corazón de niño, pero ya sé que eso fue un estúpido sueño.

Esperaba pacientemente en una de las tantas plazuelas de la ciudad, estaba inquieto y nervioso; me maldecía mentalmente por no haber escuchado perfectamente su mensaje. "Tal vez dijo martes. No, no, no, es lunes ¡Rayos!" No estaba seguro del día exacto de su llegada, pero aún así le esperaría en esa plazuela.

El reloj de mi pequeño aparato marcaba las once y treinta cuatro de la mañana, suponía su arribo al mediodía, me estaba equivocando, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Solo era cuestión de esperar. En ese tiempo los minutos me parecieron horas, y para el colmo el rugido de mi estómago era incontrolable. Para estos casos extrañaba profundamente a mi amigo.

"Un helado, por favor."

Y es ahí que lo escuché, un pequeño niño pidiendo ese cono de nieve, no lo pensé dos veces, hacia bastante calor y tenía hambre, mataría a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, después de unos minutos disfrutaba del incomparable sabor de un helado de vainilla. Fue ahí que perdí la noción del tiempo.

Pensaba en cada momento que pasé junto a ella, eran pocas pero lo disfrutamos al máximo, no salía de mi impresión, fue en esa desastrosa actuación mía en Kalos que nos volvimos a ver nuevamente. Te volvía a mirar, y al igual que en el pasado mantenías esa sonrisa alegre, y no solo eso, cumpliste con tu meta. Dos Festivales en tu haber, eras bastante conocida, pero en cambio yo, las derrotas consecutivas adornaban mi nombre en varias ligas y peor aun mi reciente participación en Kalos.

Estaba totalmente frustrado y enojado conmigo mismo, de esa tristeza ella pudo liberarme, nuestra amistad era inalcanzable y pronto evolucionaría; no fui yo el que lo propuso, era incauto a la nueva palabra que mencionaba a cada momento… Amor.

Había pasado algunos días y ya formalizamos nuestra relación, era rápido, pero estaba seguro de quererte, guardaba ese sentimiento desde el momento en que nos separamos, no lo comprendía perfectamente, pero estaba seguro que ella me lo enseñaría. Y fue así que nuestros rostros era la portada de todas las revistas de espectáculos. Yo no soy de las personas que llaman mucha la atención, sin embargo la realidad era otra para ella, adoraba la atención, quizás mi nombre a lado suyo era la imagen perfecta para que despegue nuevamente su fama.

En ese entonces la estrella era ella, a mí no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, era todo lo contrario, estaba feliz, sin embargo realmente a veces pensaba que me utilizaba para su propio beneficio.

"¡No ves qué solo eres su muñeco de trapo!" Una de mis amigas me advertía a cada momento, más solo la ignoré a tal punto que quedamos peleados y no fue la única, fue con todos mis amigos.

_Yo sabía que ella no me usaría._

Después de algunos meses la fiebre del pequeño entrenador que conoce a la princesa perfecta se había esfumado. Era así como nos llamaban los medios de la farándula, lastimosamente no indagué sobre el asunto, me sentía tranquilo de ya no ser acosado por periodistas que a cada momento querían sacar a la luz nuestra vida íntima, y en cambio trataba de aprender cada parte de la nueva personalidad de mi novia; era difícil a veces de entenderla, cambiaba bastante rápido. Cariñosa en frente de las cámaras y enojada cuando estaba a solas conmigo, pero yo así la seguía amando.

Fue en invierno que teníamos que separarnos, lo entendí en ese momento, no andábamos bien en nuestra relación, darnos un pequeño tiempo quizás sería la mejor opción. En el inicio del invierno felizmente te decía un hasta pronto, te deseaba con todas mis fuerzas éxito en el próximo festival al que ibas, y yo intentaría probar suerte en esta ya conocida liga.

Pasaban los días y entrenaba con todas mis fuerzas, estaba aislado, por primera vez en mi vida viajaba sin nadie, pero aquella soledad se desvanecía con cada llamada que recibía por parte suya, al principio fueron diarias, luego semanales y por último escasos días del mes, y fue hace dos días atrás que recibí su mensaje de su arribo, era en la misma ciudad en donde nos dijimos un hasta pronto donde nos volveríamos a ver, estaba al extremo de la región, pero con la ayuda de mis pokémon pude finalmente llegar a tiempo, sin embargo el único problema era el día de su llegada. ¿Era un lunes o un martes?

Río, finalmente la volveré a ver, quiero abrazarte y decirte lo tanto que le extrañé, de un salto, me levanto, miro la hora, son las seis de la tarde, parece que soñé despierto, y parece que ella dijo que llegaría el martes. No me importa, por un momento pude comprender lo tanto que la amo.

En el camino de regreso, por extraño que parezca, siento curiosidad de ir al muelle, —_tan desdichoso es mi destino_— entre el día y la noche por última vez cae pequeños copos de nieve dando así el final del invierno y el inicio de la primavera. Entre la multitud de personas que admiran el bello manto blanco caído del cielo me encuentro yo, a pocos pasos de los navíos, quiero observar el inmenso océano, quisiera estar junto con mis pokémon en estos momentos para no ser el único de mirar tan asombroso espectáculo, entre la sombra nocturna de la noche, un barco se acercaba, pensaba irme, pero fue pura casualidad que quise quedarme un poco más.

_¿Debí alejarme o seguir con esta mentira?_

Bajaban varias personas, lo que más me entretenía ver eran los variados pokémon que los acompañaban, estaba a segundos de irme, pero fue ahí que escuché su risa, inconfundible ante la multitud de voces. Me di la vuelta, y la encontré; llevaba puesta un abrigo rosado, acompañado de su tan familiar cartera roja. Te encontré.

Realmente estaba feliz de verla, no obstante no me di cuenta hasta unos pasos más adelante que por fin pude mirarla mejor y lo vi todo; aquella risa y alegría en su rostro demostraba lo tanto que querías a ese hombre, no era la misma sonrisa que me lo mostrabas a mí, forzada y a la misma vez cerrada, en algunas ocasiones pensaba que lo hacías sin ningún afecto.

Me quedé estupefacto, paralizado, no lo creía y jamás lo iba a creer, pero fue ese beso lleno de tu alegría hacia él que me hizo reaccionar, no quise ver más. Salí lo más rápido que pude de aquel lugar, mis piernas temblaban, agitado por el miedo a perderte quise olvidar ese día, ese instante, ese beso, pero era imposible.

Debía de encarar la verdadera realidad. ¡Ella no me haría algo así! ¡No lo haría! Alguna vez en una revista que leí acerca del amor indicaba que la confianza hacia tu pareja es el mayor lazo que podía existir entre dos personas que se aman, lo entendí en ese momento, y yo confío ciegamente en ella. Y eso a sido mi principal problema.

Regresaba lentamente, pensaba en cada palabra que diría y a la misma vez cada pregunta que ella me hiciese. Pero todo había acabado antes de comenzar; lo nuestro jamás existió, si alguna vez estuvo atraída por mí eso quedó en el pasado, lo importante ahora es su propia carrera.

Esa noche la encontré al frente mío, callada por un largo momento al igual que mí, sin embargo ese tipejo seguía acariciando tus delicadas manos, abrazaba con ternura su cuello, en ningún momento lo soltó, esperaba alguna reacción, una bofetada tal vez, pero él aún seguía con sus acciones, lo aceptaba.

Tal vez las palabras no iban a servir de nada, con rabia, me abalancé a ese tipejo, para mí mala suerte era astuto, quería hacerlo pagar por tocar a mi novia, lo molería a golpes, no obstante no me di cuenta del bochorno que realizaba en la calle, una gran cantidad de personas se reunían alrededor de nosotros, llamaban insistentemente a alguna oficial cerca, yo en mi afán de golpear a ese miserable no percibí nada, no fue hasta que me derrumbaron sobre el frío cemento de la acera, dos policías rápidamente me sujetaron.

"Ese delincuente empezó la pelea" "¡Vaya! Qué descarado ese mocoso" "Lo golpeó sin ninguna razón" ¿A quién defenderían? ¿A mí, o a ese estúpido con la nariz rota? Jamás en mi vida había estado tan enojado, actué sin pensar, y a pesar de todo lo que hice por ella, me abandonó.

"Por favor traigan una ambulancia" "¿Estás bien?" "Solo aguanta un poco más" Cómo hubiera querido que me dijeras esas palabras a mí. Esa noche lo pasé dentro de una cárcel. Al día siguiente esperaba una respuesta suya, pero nunca pasó, y jamás pasaría, no fue hasta el quinto día de encierro que me liberaron bajo fianza, quien lo pagó fue ella. Pero no era por mí, estaba siendo presionada por los medios de prensa que irremediablemente fue obligada a pagar la multa, porque al fin de cuentas seguía siendo su novio para la televisión.

Salía, en medio de la entrada varios periodistas preguntaban a cada rato lo sucedido, curiosamente no la encontré a ella, más tarde ese día supe que se iba.

Y claro sólo había una cosa que podía hacer.

"Lucha por lo que amas" Esas palabras lo había aprendido a lo largo de todos mis años de travesía alrededor del mundo —_Era tonto e iluso, sí ahora lo sé_— seguía queriéndote y no te abandonaría. Corría con todas mis fuerzas, y te alcancé, no me alejaría de ti. El amor hacia ti era verdadero y sincero, pero tú me usaste como un muñeco que fácilmente era desechable, era fácil de utilizar, fácil de engañar, es por eso que el pseudónimo de niño tonto me queda perfecto.

**:.:.:.:**

_"No importa si todo esto lo hiciste por tu fama, yo todavía te sigo amando."_

_"¿No lo entiendes Ash? Acabó, lo nuestro nunca existió, fuiste tú el que tontamente creyó que esto alguna vez sucedió, lo lamento."_

_"¿Qué es lo que me dices?" ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que me prometió estar a mi lado? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que me dijo que me amaba? En verdad que no te entiendo, creía conocerte, pero aquella niña con la que pasé grandes aventuras en el pasado ya no existe."_

_"Cierto, tienes razón Ash, aquella niña que conociste ya no está aquí, ¿ahora lo entiendes?"_

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres que entienda? Hice todo lo posible para estar a tu lado, aun así, tú me rechazas, ¡¿dime qué es lo que hice mal?!"_

_"No tengo tiempo para decírtelo, hasta luego Ash."_

_"¿Es así como quieres terminar? ¡No! Yo quiero estar a tu lado, sé que en estos momentos nuestra relación esta inestable, pero podemos recuperarlo, lo sé… Yo…_

_"Adiós."_

**:.:.:.:**

Esa tarde comenzó una torrencial lluvia, frente a mis ojos ella se alejaba para siempre, serena, firme. ¿Es qué nunca sintió algo hacia mí? En cambio yo, no paraba de llorar, golpeaba insistentemente el duro piso, repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, fue en esa ocasión que me prometí jamás volver a repetir los errores del pasado, fue en ese entonces que me volví un solitario, deambulaba por las calles, dejé a mis pokémon en el Centro y nunca más volvería a ser un entrenador para ellos.

_¡Qué tonto!_

* * *

Es así que quince días después me encuentro todavía esperando la llegada de la noche, la lluvia apaciguó un instante, me alejo lentamente, finalmente decidí olvidarlo todo, pero por ahora lo primero es dejar a mis pokémon con el profesor Oak, los abandoné a su suerte, ni para ser su entrenador sirvo, pero qué más da, por ahora quiero estar tranquilo.

En el camino pienso acerca de la advertencia que me dijo una amiga antes, si, ella estaba en lo correcto, era un simple muñeco de trapo, no lo había pensado pero por esa palabra me peleé con todos mis amigos, y ahora no tengo a nadie a mi lado.

Llegué al CP, entré cautelosamente, ahora debo ser el chico más estúpido del mundo, es así como me llama la gente, el único afectado del alboroto de hace algunos días fui yo, y ella y ese idiota quedaron como los buenos de la historia a tal punto que gracias a su _grandísima_ bondad, ayudaron a liberar a un chico de pasar dos años en la cárcel.

Es así de cruel el mundo actual, no puedes tener siempre lo que más quieres, al llegar a la recepción una amable enfermera me atiende.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

Y con toda sinceridad le explico mi situación, para mi fortuna, me entiende, no demoro mucho en recuperar a mis amigos, suerte que están en sus pokébolas, a excepción de uno… Pikachu.

No hace falta explicar a mi amigo lo que sucedió en estos días, y es así que aquella noche pude por los menos dormir, pero aún teniendo en mente mi decisión de abandonarlo todo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano. Fue bastante difícil engañar al profeso Oak el porqué le enviaba a mis pokémon, pero lo hice, aunque realmente tuve que mentir mucho. El único a mi lado era mi Pikachu, todo ya estaba preparado, abandoné el CP y empecé a alejarme, no fue antes de salir que la enfermera Joy salía a toda prisa en mi busca.

Me encontró y con una sonrisa me entregaba un sobre rosado, dijo que había llegado hace un par de días y debido a que recién me había encontrado, me lo dio recién hoy. Para ser sincero nunca esperé una carta de nadie, ni siquiera de mi madre, nadie sabe sobre mi actual situación y dudo que alguien se interese. Lo empezaba a romperlo pero fue ahí que mi Pikachu intervino. ¿Quería que lo leyera? Yo no lo quería, pero las chispas saliendo de las mejillas rojas de mi pokémon hicieron cambiar mi decisión, en ese aspecto yo no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo niño de cuando salí de pueblo Paleta hace 9 años, aunque quizás de ahora en adelante cambiaría totalmente.

Esperaba una gran carta llena de párrafos, lo imaginaba, porque para que alguien me envíe una carta debió tener razones muy fuertes, pero la primera y única palabra escrita es…

Hola

_Sabía que decir un adiós era para no volver a ver a la persona a la que se lo decías, pero un hola era todo lo contrario, significaba un reencuentro, quizás alguien siempre estuvo esperándome…_


	2. Konnichiga

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Konnichiwa**

La gente se preguntaba sobre la nieve repentina que caía del cielo, es extraño que lo haga en esta época del año.

Tan solo pasó un día desde que recibí esa extraña carta desconocida, y todavía me pregunto de quien será. En fin, no tengo ganas de saberlo, para mí, la confianza que antes tenía se desvaneció junto con la chica a la que más amaba, pero los constantes atropellos de mi amigo me impidieron salir de la ciudad, claro, él tiene su electricidad, ¿y yo? Por primera vez me arrepiento de no traer conmigo su pokébola.

Como dije antes, para nada estoy entusiasmado en ir a esa extraña "cita" si esa es la palabra adecuada para describir esta situación, no tengo ganas de hablar con alguien al que quizás en el pasado me haya peleado, es verdad que tengo serios problemas con mi actitud actual, pero, ¿quién me puede culpar? Tengo mis razones y eso nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar.

Esperaba pacientemente, no, en verdad que estaba impaciente, eran las ocho de la mañana, el cielo se teñía de gris con las nubes espesas cargadas con los copos de nieve que caían del cielo, los niños se divertían jugando con la nieve, algunos haciendo divertidas figuras de sus pokémon más queridos. Los adultos como todos los días hacían su misma rutina, ignoraban el cambio drástico del clima, ¿y a quién no? Sea cálido o frío el ambiente, si uno no trabaja o se deja llevar por sus emociones en verdad que es un estúpido, lo digo porque yo mismo cometí ese error.

Por ahora mi meta es conseguir un poco de dinero en algún trabajo ocasional, mis días de entrenador se acabaron junto con el deseo de estar siempre a lado de ella; tenía todo ya planeado, pero esa extraña carta lo arruinó todo.

Siento frío, trato de calentar mis manos frotándolas. ¿A quién se le ocurriría un reencuentro a estas horas? Pero a quien hablo, ¡a la nada! Me siento frustrado, tanto que estoy a unos pasos de la pequeña pastelería en donde se supone nos encontraríamos, pero yo no estoy ahí, no, no, no lo volveré a repetir, quizás sea un engaño, prefiero estar aquí congelándome en medio de la acera a esperar adentro por una persona que tal vez nunca llegue.

Por pura casualidad miro la hora, son las ocho y cuarto de la mañana. ¡Qué bien! ¡Me engañaron de nuevo! No sé por qué tenía que estar puntual, yo no soy así, pero mi Pikachu fue el que me obligó a ir temprano, suerte que ahora no está conmigo.

_Mientras me maldecía a mí mismo, no me di cuenta que alguien estaba a mi lado. Demonios debo de dejar de hacer esto._

"¿Disculpe me puede decir la hora?"

No lo noté, pero esa vocecilla me sacó de mis pensamientos, no le presté la más mínima atención ni siquiera para mirarla, solo respondí a su pregunta.

"Son las ocho y diecisiete"

"Ups... llego tarde para mi cita."

Guardé de nuevo mi pokégear, ella no llegó, bueno, tampoco me hacía ilusiones, sabía que esto era una broma y lastimosamente caí nuevamente, me iba pero por un instante me di cuenta de lo que dijo aquella extraña chica. ¿Será ella? ¿Volteo a verla o no lo hago? No, debe ser otra. Me preguntaba con insistencia, dudaba en saber lo que quería saber y a la misma vez irme sin saber nada. Pero otra vez su voz acalló mis pensamientos.

"¿No entrarás?"

Siento escalofríos, y no es por el clima, no voy a mirarla, es preferible no saber algunas cosas, pero ella sostiene mi abrigo. Fue ahí que sentí su presencia, lo había sentido antes y era fácil para mí reconocerla al instante, susurré su nombre entre mis labios. ¿Acaso fue ella la qué me envió la carta? Estaba a segundos de saberlo. La miré, no había cambiado absolutamente en nada, pero sé muy bien que las apariencias pueden engañar. ¿Qué debía decir en esta situación? ¿Tal vez un hola? Pero fue ella la primera que realizó su movimiento.

"Es bueno de volverte a ver Ash, hola."

Podía oír sus palabras cerca de mi oído, en verdad que no esperaba esto, me abrazaba, pasó mucho tiempo que no nos volvimos a ver, en realidad fui yo el que hizo lo imposible para no volvernos a ver, y después, aquel recuerdo regresaba. ¡No ves que sólo eres su muñeco de trapo! Si, fue ella misma la que me advirtió de aquello y fue por esa misma razón que discutimos y quedé peleado con ella y mis amigos. De todas las personas del mundo, ¿por qué tenías que ser tú? ¿Y que le digo...? ¿Qué tenía razón? ¿Qué por no oír su advertencia ahora soy un pobre idiota? En verdad no sé lo que voy a decirle.

"¿No dirás un hola? O un... ¿Qué bueno verte?"

Retorné a la realidad, seguía abrazándome y lo único que podía pronunciar mi boca era un seco: Hola.

_Así de aturdido estaba._

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápidamente y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba adentro de la pastelería sentado en una silla con una bebida y un pastel en mi mesa, podía ver el vapor que despedía el café, no tenía ganas de comer, al frente, ella agradecía a la moza por traer el encargo, y me miraba con una sonrisa, tenía el cabello suelto, y me di cuenta que ya no le llegaba hasta sus hombros, lo tenía más largo, un abrigo blanco con hermosos bordados de un Dragonite adornaba su vestimenta, simplemente era bella y a la misma vez sencilla, era así como siempre la recordaba.

Fue así que ella se fijó que yo la admiraba, traté de desviar la mirada, pero era tarde se dio cuenta, cuando la miré nuevamente con el rostro algo sonrojado, solo me guiñó un ojo. En ese tiempo no pude de entablar la conversación, no sabía de qué hablar, ¿cómo iniciaría la conversación? "Hola May, sabes, tenías razón y ahora estoy pagando por no escucharte, ¿qué bien no?" No, que estoy pensando, ¿cómo le diría algo así?

"Es extraño ver nieve en esta época del año, ¿no?"

Preguntó mirando por la ventana, es cierto, era extraño que nieve en primavera.

"Quizás un Articuno se paró encima de nosotros." Ni siquiera pensé en lo que le decía.

"¿En serio lo crees? *Rió* Si fuera así, creo tener a la persona indicada para capturarlo" No lo sé pero ella me miraba con mucha atención.

"¡No lo voy a atrapar!" Respondí rápidamente.

*Rió nuevamente* "¿Y quién dijo que eras tú?" Respondió con un puchero, además que sacó su lengua, graciosamente me regañaba ". Yo pensaba en alguien que era capaz de solucionar todos sus problemas sin darse por vencido."

"Quizás solo estés imaginando a esa persona perfecta." No dudé en contrariar su afirmación, al fin y a cabo siempre hay problemas y por mucho que te esfuerces nada cambia.

"Es cierto que puede ser imaginación mía, pero yo sé que esas personas existen."

¿Existen? No sabía por qué decía eso, bebía un poco de café al igual que ella, por un momento la conversación entre nosotros se pausó, en ese tiempo miraba los alrededores, éramos los únicos aquí. Pacientemente las mozas de la pastelería esperaban a sus clientes. ¿Pero quién quisiera un pastel en un clima como éste? Bueno, sé que me estoy volviendo muy antipático.

"La paciencia es una virtud."

Y May hablaba como si hubiera escuchado mi pensamiento —vaya forma de arruinar la sorpresa de quién era— yo siempre tuve paciencia y quizás muchos se aprovechaban de eso, no le di más vueltas al asunto, iría directo al grano.

"¿Y por qué me enviaste esa carta?"

Meditó un poco, mientras que en su taza hacia pequeños círculos con su cucharilla. Y finalmente me respondió.

"No tengo una razón clara para responderte, ¿es que acaso necesito un excusa para verte?"

Solté un suspiro, por un minuto pensé que ella se había enterado de mi rompimiento con Dawn, me sentía aliviado, en realidad no quería que nadie supiera mi vergonzosa situación, miré el reloj situado arriba de mi cabeza, marcaba las ocho y cuarenta cinco. Ya había cumplido con lo acordado, no tenía que hacer nada más. Levanté la mano para que trajeran la cuenta, era hora de irse.

"¿Ya te vas?" Me preguntó con algo de desconcierto, en verdad que me hubiera gustado estar con ella más tiempo, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

"Fue bueno verte de nuevo, y que me hayas perdonado por la pelea que tuvimos tiempo atrás, nos vemos." Pagué la cuenta y me iba, pero fue cuando salía que ella me habló nuevamente.

"Yo no te perdoné por lo que hiciste hace meses, como dije, solo quería verte."

¿No me perdonó? Fue ahí que la miré fijamente, tenía la cara seria, para decirlo más perfectamente no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, me llamó mucha la atención que me dijera eso. ¿Me guardaba rencor o qué? Medité por un momento la situación. ¿Sino me estaba perdonado, entonces para qué quería verme? En todo caso no tenía tiempo para que me lo explique, allá ella si quería verme o no, no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Salía de allí, estabas a unos pasos de cruzar la calle cuando ella nuevamente me sujetó la chaqueta.

"¿Es así como quieres escapar?" Me preguntó, esta vez no vacilé en responder.

"Y qué si estoy escapando, ¿acaso importa?" Dejó de sujetarme, me sentía aliviado, pero no fue hasta el primer paso que rápidamente una extraña fuerza me hizo voltearme con furia y a la misma vez recibía un gran impacto en mi rostro haciéndome caer al suelo.

En verdad que dolía, quise recriminar su actitud, pero cuando la miré, pude sentir un gran dolor en su rostro más del que yo estaba sintiendo, lo que sentía era poco a lo que May sentía en esos momentos, hincado de rodillas sobre el suelo, percibí que pequeñas gotas chocaban contra la nieve blanca que cayó al suelo, no estaba lloviendo, levanté la vista y May furiosamente trataba de contener sus lágrimas con sus manos.

Traté desesperadamente de encontrar mi pañuelo de entre mis bolsillos, luego de encontrarlo se lo entregué, lo rechazó y lo tiró al suelo, lo levanté de nuevo y se lo volví a entregar, pero una vez más lo dejó caer, todavía trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas ella misma, y fue ahí que hice lo que realmente un verdadero amigo haría. No lo había pensado.

Lentamente mi pequeño dedo rozaba su rostro conteniendo así una pequeña lágrima, al igual que ella me sorprendí de lo que hacía, nuestros ojos se cruzaron, no olvidaré ese momento, pero parecía que ambos sufríamos de la misma desdicha. Un amor no correspondido. Jamás me preocupé en mis otros amigos, siempre era Dawn y Dawn, quizás antes de irme pueda remediar aquello, sonreía, después un largo tiempo sonreía, miré el cielo y otra vez volvía a nevar, solo faltaba un paso más que hacer; la abracé.

* * *

Después de varios minutos estando parados en la nieve vino las consecuencias de mi imprudencia, temblaba a más no poder, sin embargo era mi culpa, solo llevaba puesto un delgado abrigo y nada más. *Achuu* No paraba de estornudar.

"Si no hubiera sido por mí, jamás nos hubiéramos separado" Y por enésima vez May me seguía regañando, aunque siendo sincero, tenía razón.

"_¿Ash estás bien? ¿Me podías dejar de abrazar?"_

Si no hubiera sido por eso, tal vez aún seguiríamos en ese lugar congelándonos. Tomaba un sorbo de la pequeña infusión que me traían, estábamos en el Centro Pokémon, ella se encontraba hablando con la enfermera, mientras que yo, bueno, mi Pikachu al parecer me estaba dando un sermón, y no era de las buenas. *Achuu* Mis planes nuevamente se arruinaron.

Eran ya más de las tres de la tarde y seguía en reposo, estaba en mi habitación, contemplaba por la ventana el frío espectáculo de la nieve. Increíble que nieve en primavera por no decir imposible; me di cuenta que tenía algunas cuentas pendientes con mis amigos, no tenía que ocultarlo más, así me libraría de un gran peso, pero la decisión que había tomado días atrás seguía en pie.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Oí su voz, era ella, entraba a mi habitación, entre sus brazos sostenía a su Glaceon, seguía con la misma ropa de la mañana, me pregunto si vendrá para despedirse, sé que esto es penoso de mi parte pero yo ahora no quiero despedirme de ella, ¡qué hipócrita que soy! ¡Pero hay que hacerlo!

"Me alegro de volverte a ver May, necesitaba hablar con alguien, en verdad que te lo agradezco" Listo, todo esto tiene que terminar con un adiós.

"¿Espera, qué dices? Un momentito señor Ketchum, ¿usted me está botando de su habitación?"

"No, para nada, solo pensé que venias a despedirte, ¿o estoy pensando mal?"

"Pensaste muy mal" Me sacó la lengua ". Vine aquí a pasar mis vacaciones, hum… Por lo que veo tendré que estar contigo, ya veo que tú solo no puedes cuidarte por tu propia cuenta."

"¿Vacaciones? ¿Hablas en serio?"

"¿Por qué lo dices cómo si te estuviera mintiendo?, además esta es mi región natal y qué mejor forma de tomar mis vacaciones que estar en mi hogar"

Es cierto, se me había olvidado por completo que estábamos en Hoenn, pero... ¿Por qué no va a su casa en Petalburgo?

"Si te preguntas por qué no voy a mi casa…" Y de nuevo se adelantó a mis pensamientos". Es porque no quiero estar lejos de…"

Paró de hablar, quizás pueda adivinar la palabra que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

"¿Ibas a decir ti?"

Dejó de mirarme, parecía estar tratando de buscar alguna solución para zafarse de ésta, pero no la encontraba, para su suerte sonó su pokégear, y rápidamente lo contestó.

Salía por un momento de la habitación, mientras que yo contemplaba a su hermoso Glaceon, recuerdo cuando aquel pokémon tan solo era un Eevee, y ahora que lo veo nuevamente lo veo mejor entrenado que nunca, tanto que sencillamente se puede comparar al Piplup de Da…

Ah… No puedo dejar de mencionarla. ¿Es que acaso me seguirás hasta la muerte? No vale la pena seguir lamentándome, pasa, tiene que pasar todo esto, sé que lo voy a olvidar.

"Si, estoy bien, pronto estaré de regreso, un beso… Sí, sí, yo también te extraño, chau"

Terminó su llamada, entraba a la habitación más alegre que nunca, al parecer esa persona del otro lado de la llamada alegró el día a May, antes, sentí que ella sufría lo mismo que mí, pero no estaba tan seguro, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor ya sé cómo lograr que ella me perdone.

"¿Sucedió algo bueno?"

"Hum, no es nada, es lo que por fin pude hablar con él"

"Debe ser alguien especial para ti, porque para que alguien te ponga de esa manera…"

"Un momento. ¿Ash estas celoso?"

"No, de ninguna manera, es solo que… noté algo en tus ojos" No sabia lo que decía, quizás ella me malentienda por lo que estoy a punto de decirle.

"¿Qué notaste?"

"Mm… ¿Cómo lo diría? Pues, se parecen mucho a los míos, tristes, cegados por el dolor, no me malentiendas pero…"

"Comprendo lo que dices, yo también lo percibí, ¿pero por qué tú estás así?"

"Rompí con Dawn" finalmente se lo dije, ella trataba de pronunciar el porqué, pero yo rápidamente respondí "Ella desde hace bastante tiempo estuvo saliendo con otro, ¿gracioso no? Todo lo que me dijiste era verdad. Ja, tenías razón, todo el tiempo lo tuviste, y el único que tiene la culpa soy yo por no creerte, realmente lo siento May, hice tanto alboroto por eso que al final nos peleamos, y no solo contigo, sino con los demás también. ¡Por dios! Tengo que pedirles las disculpas a todos. Pero ya sé cómo remediar esto por lo menos contigo. Sabes, yo nunca entendí perfectamente ese sentimiento llamado amor, esperaba que ella me lo enseñara, pero fue en vano las esperanzas que tenía por Dawn y tal vez por mí. Quizás no sea el apropiado para decirte esto, pero… ¡Si tienes a esa persona especial en tu corazón por favor no la abandones!, ¡yo sé qué alguien espera estar a tu lado para siempre! Y si no es así, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, yo seré el amigo que ofrezca su abrazo para ayudarte, al igual que lo hiciste conmigo, gracias May. Ahora... ¡VE POR ESA PERSONA ESPECIAL PARA TI!"

Lo grité con toda mi fuerza, estaba emocionado, lo dije con el corazón, ahora espero que ella pueda ser feliz con esa persona tan especial, porque yo si seré feliz por verte feliz.

Pero pasó todo lo contrario, estaba llorando. ¿Pero qué hice? ¿Maldita sea qué hice? Hacer llorar dos veces a una chica en verdad que es despreciable.

"¡May no era mi intención lastimarte, por favor, si de alguna manera te ofendí con mi estúpido discurso por favor perdóname!"

"¿Estúpido? No Ash, no es estúpido, es lo más bonito, aunque algo cursi que me dijeron en la vida."

"¿Pero por qué lloras?"

"Tonto, son lágrimas de felicidad."

En verdad que soy un idiota, pero por lo menos hice algo por ella, lo más importante es su felicidad, yo estaré siempre a tu lado como el mejor amigo que siempre tuviste, no importa lo que pase. Pero era otra vez un hipócrita, no estaba preparado para lo que venía.

Me abrazó de repente, y hablaba con dulzura.

"Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, ya que…" No esperaba aquella afirmación.

_Si, soy tonto. Lo último que dijo no lo quise escuchar... ¡Idiota! _

Dejé de abrazarla, no podía permitir que pasé lo mismo, fui bastante claro a la hora de decidir, no lo dudé, lo dije sin temor, juré no pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Pero a la misma vez hacia lo mismo que ella, mentía, todo las hermosas palabras que le dije eran mentiras. "¿Dónde esta yo seré feliz si tu estás feliz?" Era un hipócrita, y lo sigo siendo, lo último que veo de ella, es su alejamiento de mí. Sí, es eso lo que provoqué.

Tan solo dije…

"Yo no puedo estar contigo de ninguna manera."

_Y pensar que todo esto comenzó con un adiós y un pronto hola…_


	3. Riunione

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Riunione**

_No podía dormir, pensaba en lo que le dije, me sentía molesto conmigo mismo._

Me movía de un lado a otro en mi litera. ¡Vaya! ¡Esto es difícil, de verdad! Me acurruqué más, pero aun sintiendo la calidez de mi cama, me sentía vacío. No había otra opción, me levanté, y por primera vez en muchos años buscaba algo que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre lo llevaba conmigo, y no solo era este objeto, sino también muchas otras cosas que me recordaba a mis amigos.

Entre mis manos: un medio listón, una curiosa mini Misty, un pañuelo y por último, una bufanda rosada. No importaba lo que pasaba, ellas siempre serán mis amigas, sí, mis amigas, sin ninguna excepción, no soy de las persona que guardan rencor por mucho tiempo, aunque ciertamente no sé lo qué haría si tuviera a Dawn en frente mío en estos momentos.

Bien, si no puedo dormir mejor será hablar con ella, por extraño que parezca el único objeto que llevo conmigo es ese medio listón. ¡Vaya, siento algo de nostalgia! Salía de mi habitación, la de May estaba a unos pasos de la mía. Pensaba en lo que le diría, quizás una disculpa, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente, tal vez deba responderle con claridad esta vez, necesito tiempo para recapacitar sobre lo que sucede, pero tengo que ser sincero con ella, esa es mi única opción.

"Toc Toc" Tocaba su puerta, esperaba que abriera, aunque sabía perfectamente que no abriría así de fácil, entonces era mejor obrar el plan B.

"May, sé que estas despierta, bueno, en verdad no sé si lo estás." Se podía oír una pequeña risa nerviosa de mi parte, bueno, no era la mejor forma de comenzar. "Sobre lo que te dije antes, en verdad que no medí mis propias palabras, honestamente ni yo sé lo que me pasa, pero por ahora no estoy en condiciones de estar con alguien, ¡pero no lo malentiendas! No quiero decir que tú no me gustas, bueno… Mm ¿Cómo lo digo? "me rascaba la nuca, en verdad que no sabía cómo explicarlo.

"Solo di lo que sientes."

Para sorpresa mía, ella estaba detrás de mí, sostenía un vaso con agua, seguramente había salido en busca de agua; pero, pero que estoy diciendo. ¿Me escuchó? ¿O quizás desde hace rato que solo le estoy hablando a la puerta?

En ese momento desvíe mi mirada al suelo, se me acabaron las palabras, sí que no soy bueno en estas cosas, pasaron segundos que eran minutos, vaya que estaba en una situación muy difícil, pero luego de un momento volví a recobrar la confianza. Suspiré y levanté la vista. Ok, aclaré mi cabeza, no, más bien mi corazón, estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella me interrumpió.

"Aún sigue nevando."

Dijo mirando por la ventana y era cierto; seguía nevando en primavera, pequeños bolitas de nieve caían sigilosamente, era un espectáculo ciego, nadie lo sentía ni lo miraba, en ese momento ella abrió la ventana; podía sentir el gélido viento recorrer todo mi cuerpo, no sabía lo que hacía, y entre sus manos una apagada flor nacida en primavera fue salvada de ser enterrada en la nieve.

"Alguna vez alguien me dijo que no importaba lo tan duro que sea perder, ¡perdiste y qué! Ahí no se acaba tu sueño, solo tienes que esforzarte más para la próxima. Y luego, él me sonreía."

Me acuerdo de esas palabras, yo mismo se lo dije la primera vez que ella perdió un concurso.

"Ahora Ash, ¿estás dispuesto a levantarte? ¿Crees qué esta flor tenga posibilidades de sobrevivir esta noche?"

No sabía que responderle, veía esa flor, era imposible de salvarla, estaba toda marchita. ¿Había una forma? ¿Y, estaba dispuesto a levantarme?

"Pareces no tener una respuesta, buenas noches Ash."

Se iba, y traté de detenerla.

"Espera May, por favor no quise hacerte enojar."

"No estoy enojada, por favor ven a mi cuarto en la mañana. Buenas noches."

Me sentí acongojado por la situación, vengo a remediar los problemas entre nosotros y en vez de solucionarlo lo empeoro más; lo último que vi de ella fue que entrara a su habitación sosteniendo ese pequeño tulipán.

No tenía más remedio que regresar a mi cuarto, cerré la ventana y por última vez en esta noche veía ese manto blanco cubriendo todo el lugar.

* * *

Me levanté más temprano de lo usual, rogaba que pronto saliera el sol y por fin salió, mi Pikachu esta vez me acompañaba, iba directo a su habitación, esta vez no toqué la puerta.

"May ya vine, pero…"

Me quedé sorprendido por lo que veía, los rayos del sol alumbraba con todo su esplendor a esa renacida flor. !Lo hizo¡ Y a su lado estaba ella que dormía recostada en su escritorio junto con su Beautifly. Puedo imaginar lo que hizo, de mis labios se escuchaba Sol Matinal. ¡Así qué era posible! Pero de seguro que le costó toda la noche poder usar ese movimiento en esa flor. Todo su esfuerzo valió la pena. Creo que no pudo dormir toda la noche, y espero que no se haya resfriado, ya que no se cubrió con ninguna frazada.

Después de unos minutos me iba con Beautifly de la habitación para alimentarlo, pero antes coloqué una manta encima de May, estaba feliz, sin embargo antes de irme, ella se despertó.

"¿No dirás nada? Sí que eres muy malo Ash Ketchum."

Tenía razón, era de verdad muy malo, acariciaba a su pokémon que posaba en mi cabeza, inflé mi pecho y por primera vez iba a decir verdaderamente lo que mi corazón reclamaba a gritos, pero…

"Shhh… No tienes que decirlo ahora. Bien" Lo decía de manera muy tierna. "Ya hice mi trabajo ahora te toca el tuyo, sabes, mi cuerpo está muy entumecido y no puedo moverme, así que…"

Mi alegre sonrisa cambiaba a una de nerviosismo. ¿En verdad dijo eso? No, debí haberlo escuchado mal.

"Ash de una vez llévame a mi cama… ¡Me congelo!"

No, no lo escuché mal, pero… Wow, ni siquiera esto lo hice con Dawn. ¿Lo hago? *Suspiré* Bueno, que se la va a hacer, aunque realmente no sé cómo hacerlo. Empezaba a hincarme cuando ella me recriminó.

"¿Cómo puedes llevar a una dama en tu espalda? De ninguna manera Ash.

No sabía lo que decía, digo, ¿cómo quiere que la lleve? Fue ahí cuando ella colocó sus manos en mi cuello, creo que ahora si sabía lo que ella quería. Tragué un poco de saliva, enderecé mi cuerpo, ella me seguía abrazando por el cuello, me levanté y sucedió lo que tenía que suceder; básicamente la llevaba como si fuéramos unos recién casados, pero no estoy seguro. Trataba de no mirarla directamente a la cara, mis manos me empezaban a sudar, mi cara tenía un especial brillo rojo. ¡Esto es vergonzoso!

Solo era como medio metro para que la dejé en su cama, pero parecía en verdad que me faltaban varios metros, caminaba muy lento, bastante lento como un Caterpie.

"No dirás que estoy pesada, ¿no?"

Me dijo con algo de molestia, bueno la culpa era mía, no era fácil moverme con ella entre mis brazos, pero para que no se enoje sabía que tenía que decirle un halago.

"No. Para nada May, es todo lo contrario eres bastante liviana, muy liviana" Suponía que con esto ya no estaría enojada, sin embargo me equivocaba.

"¡Así que me estás diciendo flaca!"

"No. Yo no dije eso, dije que estabas delgada."

"¡Y me lo sigues diciendo! Mm… Sí que eres todo un descarado Ash, de ninguna manera puedes decir eso."

"¡Entonces qué quieres que diga!" Si lo sé, no sabía nada sobre las chicas, y ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca pude comprender el porqué de su comportamiento de Dawn, o lo que sentía May, en serio que debo aprender mucho.

"Solo tienes que decir lo bien que luce una chica"

Oía sus palabras, la miré directamente a sus ojos, me quedé hipnotizado por sus dos preciosos orbes zafiros, le sonreí, y con toda la verdad del mundo le dije que era muy bonita.

* * *

Después de unos momentos seguía esperando a May en el comedor del Centro Pokémon, ya Beautifly había recuperado sus fuerzas y jugaba con Pikachu, yo esperaba a que May despertara, además de planear lo que tenía que hablar, sentía que era hora de conversar con mis demás amigos; pero sigo sintiendo algo de miedo. ¿Querrán hablarme? No lo sabía, y nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba, estaba dispuesto, lo haría en estos momentos.

Estaba cerca del vídeo emisor, ahora me preguntaba a quien llamaría primero ¿Serena? ¿Brock? Pues no lo sé. Pero creo que sería mejor empezar con Brock, digitada su número de su gimnasio, el aparato me decía: "Espere por favor" mientras esperaba, pensaba en como disculparme con él, debo decir que no quedamos en buenos términos la última vez que nos vimos, hasta tal punto de casi agarrarnos a golpes.

Conozco bien a Brock, y es semejante a mí, para nada estaría guardándome rencor todos estos meses... ¿O sí?

"Hola, ¿quién habla?" decía confundido, pero cuando me miró cambio su expresión "¡No puede ser!"

Me sorprendió totalmente. ¿Estaba alegre de verme? ¿O rápidamente apagaría el monitor? En verdad que no lo puedo creer, no pensé que él se comportaría de esa manera conmigo.

"Ash, que bueno verte amigo, de verdad que tu llamada me pone alegre."

Está feliz. Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder, sabía muy bien que yo era el responsable de nuestra discusión.

"Y-Yo, ¡Brock por favor perdóname!" No vacilé en decirlo, tenía que decírselo, fue por mi obstinación que no nos pudimos encontrar, me siento la peor persona del mundo, él constantemente me decía la verdad y yo lo ignoraba. Estaba a punto de continuar, pero él habló.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" No entendía porque me decía eso "De ninguna manera quiero verte así Ash, eres mi amigo, sé que todos tienen alguna pelea de vez en cuando, pero eso no significa que no quiera verte, ya te lo dije, para mí eres como un hermano menor, así que levanta tu cabeza, y hazte a un lado porque no puedo ver a la enfermera Joy."

Me reía tanto que me dolía la barriga, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no por la risa sino por lo que dijo mi hermano mayor. Cuando me calmé le di todo mi agradecimiento.

"Gracias Brock, en serio que te lo agradezco, quisiera hablar contigo por más tiempo, pero tengo que disculparme con los otros." Ahora que recuperaba los ánimos, era hora de arreglar los problemas con todos.

"Ya veo, entonces… ¡Chicos, Ash les quiere hablar!"

¿Qué? Fue lo único que pude pronunciar, ¿de qué hablaba? ¿No puede ser que todos estén ahí? ¡Eso es imposible! Pero me equivocaba, todos salían en la pequeña pantalla.

"Vaya Ash, hasta que al fin te animaste, te tardaste mucho" Decía Serena inflando sus mejillas.

"No puedo creerlo, pero si es Ash, vaya, creí que no te volvería a ver, por lo visto hierba mala nunca muere" Bufó Gary.

"No seas tan malo, que alegría de verte Ash" Alegremente me defendía Bonnie.

Recibía varios saludos, caray, desearía que la pantalla fuera más grande para verlos a todos, no tenía que lamentarme por lo sucedido hace tiempo, sabía que teniendo amigos como ellos jamás estaría en completa soledad, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando me di cuenta ya eran las diez y treinta cuatro de la mañana, y aún faltaba mucho por contarnos, aunque me extrañaba una cosa.

"¿Por qué están todos reunidos?" Pregunté, para mi sorpresa todos se callaron, algunos silbaban desviando la vista y otras se arreglaban su cabello. "¿Me están ocultando algo verdad?" Volví a inquirir, pero era la misma reacción. Hasta que al fin Brock se animó a hablar.

"¿Eh? ¿Ash, no te lo dijo May?"

"No, no me dijo nada. ¿Tenía algo que decirme? Espera... ¿cómo saben que ella está conmigo?" Esto sí que era demasiado extraño, no mencioné que ella estuviera conmigo. "Dime Brock, ¿hay algo qué no me quieras decir?

No respondía, esto era muy raro, además, creo que ellos ya sabían que Dawn me abandonó, quise preguntárselos, pero de pronto Max muy asustado habló.

"Brock, apaga el monitor, ¡nos está viendo!"

"¡Oh no! ¡Por favor, no es lo que piensas, no le dijimos nada!" Y rápidamente se cortó la llamada, no lo entendía. "¿Qué les causó entrar en pánico?" No es como si hubiera un monstruo atrás de mí.

Creo que cuando pensaba en la palabra monstruo alguien con poderes sobrenaturales lo escuchó, bueno, sabia perfectamente que Sabrina no estaba aquí, y la única que quizá pueda hacerlo era… Oh, oh no creo que este detrás de mí, ¿o sí?

"¿Así qué soy un monstruo?" No hacía falta que mirara atrás, ¿pero por qué tenían tanto miedo de ella?, no es como si me comiera vivo, o que de un arañazo me arranque un ojo, no, de ninguna manera.

"¿Cómo est…?" Juro que después de eso no recuerdo nada, ¿me golpeó? No, era otra cosa, pero bueno eso no importa; lo cierto es que recordaba esos días en la que esperaba ansiosamente la primavera.

Cuando me desperté estaba en medio de la plaza principal de la ciudad. Acostado en medio del césped verdoso, se podía oler la fragancia de las flores… ¿Flores? Después de varios minutos veía al sol con todo su esplendor, tanto que casi me deja ciego, cubría mi vista con mi gorra, me levantaba, y veía a varios niños jugar a mi alrededor, primavera, este si era primavera, cálido y acogedor, por un momento pienso que aquella nevada caída en esta estación eran mis gritos de ayuda, pero ahora que el sol sale hasta su punto más alto en el cielo pienso que esto va a cambiar para bien.

Me revolcaba en la hierba, no me importaba que digan que lucía como todo un niño, estaba feliz, muy feliz, y todo se lo debía a una persona, May.

Traté de buscarla, levanté la vista, parecía que no estaba conmigo, pero detrás de mí, allí estaba, bajo las sombras de un árbol, intentaba plantar aquella flor, veía como sus manos sostenían el tallo de ese tulipán y como su Venasaur con sus látigos escarbaba un pequeño hueco en la tierra. Estaba en deuda con ella, no, más que una deuda, le debía la vida; renacían mis esperanzas, volvía esa parte de mi alma que alguna vez pensé en no volvería a tener. Me acercaba a ella.

Pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera venido, quizás haya estado muy lejos de aquí tratando de buscar un significado de seguir persiguiendo un tonto sueño, ya que si no fuera por ella quizás nunca me habría liberado de este invierno eterno que opacaba la primavera en mi interior. ¡Vaya! ¿Desde cuándo digo esas cosas? No importa, ahora estoy seguro de lo que quiero hacer, sé que el participar en las Ligas no es para mí, no lo había pensado antes, pero hay otra forma de ser un Maestro Pokémon.

Veía como se limpiaba su rostro y acariciaba la cabeza de su Venasaur, había salvado a esa flor y no solo a ella, también fue a mí, quizás ese tulipán representaba simbólicamente mi persona.

No sabía lo que hacía, pero la abracé sin ningún aviso, no se alejó de mí, en su rostro veía una sonrisa y por un momento recordaba lo que me dijo ayer.

"_¿Y quién dijo que eras tú? Yo pensaba en alguien que era capaz de solucionar todos sus problemas sin darse por vencido."_

Probablemente ahora soy capaz de solucionar todos mis problemas.

"¿Ash, me podías dejar de abrazar por un momento?"

"Oh, lo lamento May. En serio no era mi intención molestarte." Me alejaba rápidamente de ella, además de estar perturbado por lo que dijo, creo que en verdad soy una molestia para ella.

"Tonto, ¿por qué estás triste? Solo te dije eso para que no aplastaras a mi hermosa flor."

Ups... Lo malentendí.

* * *

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido, nos quedamos allí esperando la puesta del sol, estábamos esperando ese acto en una de las tantas colinas de la plaza, en esas horas tan pacificas meditaba todo lo que haría, y más aún la respuesta para ella, pero antes tenía que saber algo, bueno era algo que me intrigaba mucho desde hace mucho tiempo, y éste era el momento adecuado para averiguarlo.

"May alguna vez estuviste enamorada de Drew?" Vaya que era bastante directo pero lo tenía que saber, ella me miraba bastante curiosa y habló.

"No" Si, sabía que ella lo quería, era algo bastante obvio incluso para mí que soy un despistado… ¡Un momento! ¿Dijo no?

"¿Dijiste no?" le pregunté con insistencia, en verdad que no lo creía, era muy…

"¿Por qué todas las personas creen que me gusta Drew? El solo hecho de recibir sus rosas no significa que yo le guste. Además mi flor favorita es el tulipán. ¿Ash, por qué me preguntas eso?" De verdad que se veía bastante molesta, muy molesta por cierto.

"Bueno…" Me rascaba la nuca porque no me atrevía a responderle." Es solo que…" De verdad que no me salían las palabras.

"Está bien, por lo menos ya te lo aclaré y espero que te quede bien claro en tu cabecita." Me daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y yo asentía. Después de eso nos quedamos callados, faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara, fue ahí que ella me preguntó sobre mi futuro.

"¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante?"

No tarde ni un segundo en responder, lo decía mientras miraba los últimos segundos del día.

"Seguiré avanzando sin detenerme" Veía su rostro confundido y seguí hablando "Cumpliré con mis sueños a lado de mis pokémon y mis amigos; no me detendré esta vez. Además..." Paré por unos segundos mientras tomaba algo de aire. "Ya sé porque te gustan los tulipanes…"

Y terminé de hablar, mientras que ahora las estrellas se podían ver en el cielo oscuro, ella sonreía y a la misma vez estaba muy sonrojada; quizás éste era el momento adecuado para decir lo que sentía, pero había algo que debía hacer primero, tenía que encontrarme con ella de nuevo, teníamos que hablar, tenía que salvarla al igual que May lo hizo conmigo.

Sintiendo la brisa refrescante pasar por mi rostro, estaba decidido, lo haría, pero necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

"¿May, me ayudarías por favor otra vez?" Le tendía la mano, y ella aceptó. En ese momento sentí lo que es verdaderamente el significado del amor.

_Avanzar, esta vez no me detendré por ningún motivo, lo prometo. Creo que el significado de esa palabra en otro idioma es…__** Advance.**_

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo ¡GRAN FINAL!**

**Advance**


End file.
